


Up All Night

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, I seriously love this man, M/M, Manga & Anime, Plot What Plot, Silliness Ensues, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yuuri pampering Conrad, late night adventures, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: What was supposed to be a night of fitful rest turns into a night of laughter and nonsensical fun.
Relationships: Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller
Kudos: 3





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Coupling: Conrad/Yuuri
> 
> Word count: 3055
> 
> Warnings: None

"What time should we go to bed?" Yuuri asks, elbow propped against the back of the couch, head resting in his palm. His gaze stays fixed on the TV playing in front of them. 

Conrad turns his focus from the TV to Yuuri, smiling gently. "Any time is fine with me." 

Stretching his arms overhead, Yuuri's mouth opens in a fierce yawn. "Maybe we should go now. I haven't been able to get a good nights sleep in awhile." He pokes opens a watery eye and glares pointedly at Conrad. 

Conrad erases the glare with a simple gesture of brushing away bangs across the others forehead. "Sorry, Yuuri. You may sleep in as much as you please tomorrow." 

Closing his eyes, Yuuri rests his head on the back of the couch. "That sounds so good," he says softly. There's a moment of silence. Then, "alright lets go to bed, I want to pack in as much sleep as possible." 

Conrad follows after Yuuri upstairs and to his room. "Do you want to shower first or should I?" 

"You may," Conrad answers immediately, to the surprise of no one. Yuuri grabs some pajamas and heads to the bathroom. After awhile Conrad hears the water shut off. Only a few moments later Yuuri bursts back into the room running, towel around his waist. His hair was still dripping wet. Conrad looks up in alarm from where he had been sitting on Yuuri's bed. 

"Hey Conrad," Yuuri says in a rush. There was a small puddle beginning to form under him. "Have you ever showered in my world before?" 

It was a very odd question and Conrad doesn't answer for a few moments, wondering if he had misheard. "No, I can't say I have," he answers uncertainly, tone questioning. 

Yuuri grins, a little satisfied giggle bubbling over his lips. "We're gonna have some fun tonight." 

Conrad didn't care to elaborate on the meaning, more concerned about the swimming pool being made in Yuuri's room. "Yuuri, perhaps you should..." He gestures wordlessly to the floor. 

Yuuri looks down. "Oh yeah. Can you hand me that towel hanging on the bedpost?" 

Conrad grabs the towel and Yuuri reaches out a hand to take it. Instead, Conrad places himself in front of him and begins to dry his hair himself. "So what exactly is so exciting about me using your shower?" He asks while he dries whispy black hair. 

"It's not so much the shower thats exciting, rather the results," Yuuri answers gleefully, head being rocked back and forth. "I'm going to lend you some shampoo and conditioner that will make your hair as soft as silk." Conrad stops drying and Yuuri tilts his head up to look at him from under the towel. "Not that anything is wrong with your hair currently," he adds, reaching up and brushing it. "It's just fun." 

"You aren't actually going to make y hair smell like rotten eggs, are you?" Conrad jokes, gently yanking both ends of the towel down and Yuuri's head with it. 

"That would be self-sabotage since I'm sleeping with you." 

Conrad chuckles and removes the towel from Yuuri's head. "I suppose that's true." 

Yuuri takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom where he instructs him on what to put in his hair and how. It seemed overly complicated for just washing hair, but he listened intently for the sake of the excited smile on Yuuri's face. One of Yuuri's most endearing traits was his honest naive happiness. It didn't take much to make him happy and when he was, he would wear it openly through smiles and laughter. Conrad never wanted to see it crushed. 

"And then after you're done we're gonna do a few other things too," Yuuri finishes, hands clasped behind his back. He was rocking excitedly back and forth on his heels, a dangerous game for the towel wrapped precariously around his hips.

Conrad raises an eyebrow, amused. "What happened to going to bed?" 

"That was the plan, then I thought it would be more fun to do stuff instead," Yuuri explains, leaving the bathroom. "Don't take too long!" 

With a fond shake of his head, Conrad turns his attention back to the shower. He does as Yuuri instructed, making sure to scrub his hair thoroughly with shampoo and letting the conditioner sit on his head for a few minutes. Even as he's rinsing off the final product he can feel a difference. It already felt much more smooth than usual. 

He finishes and begins to dry of, securing the towel around his waist. For some reason Yuuri hadn't given him any clothes to change into. Grateful that they were the only two home at the moment, he sneaks down the hallway to Yuuri's room. 

"Yuuri, you forgot to give me clothes," he sys as he enters. 

Yuuri looks up from his bed were it appeared as though he had been reading. "Ah, you're done. That wasn't long." He sits up eagerly. "And I didn't forget, it's apart of our next activity." 

Conrad wonders when getting ready for bed had turned into some sort of planned and scheduled event. Yuuri saves him the trouble of questioning what the next "activity" was by explaining, obviously excited. "Lay on on your stomach on the bed and I'll give you a massage. They taught us the technique in school." 

He doesn't even want to ask what kind of class taught how to give massages. Instead, "why does this require me wearing only a towel?" 

"That's how they do it at fancy resorts. Now come on, lay down." 

A bit wary, Conrad lays down on Yuuri's bed who then positions himself to straddle over his hips. "Ready?" 

He didn't know if he was supposed to brace himself for something. Despite this, he gives the other a hesitant affirmative. "I'm ready." 

It was not what he had been expecting. Somehow he had imagined something much more violent and intense, like painful hand jabs or full body presses on his back. Instead, Yuuri was gently moving in and out of his muscles, his fingers digging in then releasing. He started on his upper back and then slowly work his way to his lower back. It was actually quite nice. 

"How's it feel?" Yuuri asks, slight apprehension in his voice. 

Conrad closes his eyes and hums. "Very good. I'm impressed, Yuuri."

Although his eyes were closed, the silence was enough to tell Conrad Yuuri was probably flushed with embarrassed happiness. He smiles against the bed. Even if it had felt like rocks pelting his back he would've endured it for the sake of the other. Mainly the smile he was probably wearing right this moment. 

"Alright," Yuuri says after awhile, withdrawing his hands. "My hands are cramping. How's your back feel?" 

Conrad sits up after Yuuri shifted off his back. He rotates his shoulders around and stretches his back, testing it out. "It feels very relaxed." He he takes Yuuri's hand, giving it a little squeeze. A signature full face smile lights up his face. "Thank you." 

Yuuri coughs and turns his gaze away, apparently just now realizing Conrad was almost completely naked in front of him. "Y-You're welcome," he squeaks, cheeks red. 

Smiling knowingly, Conrad stands up from the bed, being sure to keep the towel secured around his waist. "Where are clothes for me?" 

"Ah!" Yuuri points across the room to a pile on his desk, face turned away. "Over there." 

He quickly slips the clothes on, which were simple shorts and T-shirt combo. It was a bit chilly, but he knew he would quickly become warm once laying in bed: Yuuri tended to crowd him, which he didn't mind in the least. 

He turns back to face Yuuri, about to ask if they were now allowed to go to bed. Yuuri seemed to read his mind and says, "alright! Only a couple more things left!" in his usual tone, no traces of his former shyness. 

By now Conrad had learned to just go along with no questions raised. He allowed Yuuri to take him to the bathroom, which he was discovering to be a far more exciting place than originally imagined. 

He watches curiously as Yuuri searches through some drawers until he pulls out a large tube of something. Yuuri reads the back of it for a moment before popping the top of it with a decided, "okay!" He then proceeds to squeeze a small amount of it into his palm. It was a thick, black paste which smelled very strongly, almost too fragrant. 

"I know it sounds weird," Yuuri says, taking and pulling Conrad's hand forward. "But take this and spread it all over your face." 

"What is it?" He asks, staring at the small glob of it now sat in his hand. 

"It's supposed to be good for your skin. It dries on your face and then you peel it off. My mom does them frequently." 

Conrad hums, not really understanding the appeal. Wouldn't soap be easier? But he follows Yuuri and begins to cautiously spread it over his face. It was cold and rather grainy, which almost had him worried he was just rubbing sand into his face. He turns to look at Yuuri in the mirror and chuckles. 

"You're missing a spot on your nose." 

Yuuri turns and looks at himself in the mirror. He quickly covers up the open spot and looks at Conrad through the mirror. "Look who's talking, you aren't even halfway done!" 

"I've never done this before," Conrad explains, still unable to truly comprehend what they were doing. 

Yuuri clicks his tongue. "I'll help you," he says in an annoyed tone, turning Conrad towards him by the shoulders. His height forced him to reach up and place his forearms on Conrad's chest as a prop for his hands. 

The cold paste against his warm skin made Conrad's face scrunch up. "Stop making that face, it's not helpful," Yuuri chides, though he was smiling. 

"It's very cold, my facial muscles are only responding naturally."

"Don't try to make your excuses seem intelligent, I know the truth you lair." Yuuri grins up at him, his black eyes sparkling. They seemed more vibrant with the black mask highlighting his face. Somehow the mix of his black hair, eyes, and now face looked pretty. 

"Alright, you're done." Yuuri takes his hands back, examining Conrad's face. His eyes suddenly widen. He turns around and dashes out of the room. "I'll be right back!" 

Confused, Conrad scratches the back of his head absently. He turns to look at his reflection in the mirror but can see nothing that would've illicited that reaction. Well, other than the fact he appeared like he had been in a chimney. 

It was only a few moments before Yuuri returns, racing back in the speed he left. Before Conrad could even ask where he went, Yuuri had zipped right up to him, grabbed the front section of his hair and tied something in it. 

Yuuri steps back, hands hovering over his mouth since he couldn't touch it. His eyes were almost closed with his beaming smile. "I must say, Conrad. You look very cute with your hair like that." 

Conrad turns to the mirror, and almost can't control his own smile. Yuuri had secured the front part of his hair into a little ponytail which stuck out like some kind of horn. He assumed the purpose was to keep his hair out of the goop on his face, but there was also a high possibility Yuuri had just done it because of the look it created. 

Hiding a smirk, Conrad takes another hair band out of the small box of hair accessories Yuuri had brought. Before he could react, Conrad quickly takes the front section of Yuuri's hair and ties it up just as his. 

"I must say," Conrad speaks in a mocking tone, stealing the others words. "You look _exceptionally _cute with your hair like that."__

__With a blank look Yuuri turns to look at himself in the mirror. He glances from his face to Conrad's, then all at once bursts out in laughter. Looking in the mirror, it was easy to see just what so funny. They made quite the picture: two men with their hair tied in horn-like resemblances and faces painted in smearing black masks._ _

__Perhaps it was the ever increasing lateness of the night, but once they both started laughing there was no stopping. Yuuri leans on Conrad for support, laughs coming out in gasping bursts. Conrad puts his chin on the top of Yuuri's head, securing him with hands hanging around his waist. His own laughter was much more normal but genuine all the same._ _

__Yuuri finally pulls away, almost breaking down into more laughter when he looks up and sees Conrad's eyes teary with mirth._ _

__"I'm gonna end up messing up my mask," Yuuri giggles out, carefully wiping tears from his eyes. "Jeez, what a mess."_ _

__"How long do we leave them on?" Conrad asks, struggling to keep his voice even._ _

__"Just until they've dried." Yuuri takes a deep shuddering breath, leaning against the counter. "Whew, my abs hurt after all that laughing."_ _

__"I_ ab _solutely agree."__

__Yuuri groans, throwing his head back. "And now the joyful feeling is dead." His eyes wonder and find Conrad's hair. "Oh! I forgot, is your hair super soft now?"_ _

__Conrad pats his head, chuckling. "I wouldn't be sure, most of it is a bit tied up at the moment."_ _

__"That joke barley made sense, Conrad. The mask is probably dry enough that your hair won't stick in it now." Gently, Yuuri holds the hairband between his fingers and pulls it out. Conrad's hair flops unceremoniously over his eyes, prompting a little snort from Yuuri. He cards his hand through it, sweeping it to the side. Brown eyes twinkle affectionately from behind it._ _

__"It feels very soft," Yuuri says with glee, reaching up the other hand to more thoroughly feel it. Conrad only smiles and bends his head down to make access easier._ _

__"It's like petting a kitten," Yuuri breathes, transfixed. "I can't believe hair is capable of being this soft."_ _

__Conrad wasn't aware silky hair was such an amazing thing. Gunther and Wolfram both had naturally beautifully soft hair, his just a normal texture. But Yuuri truly looked very happy, as if he really was petting an actual kitten._ _

__"Tonight turned from a night full of activities to a night pampering me," Conrad speaks after a pause._ _

__"Well you don't get to use this sort of stuff often," Yuuri says, finally withdrawing his hands. He moves them to Conrad's hands, which he gives a short squeeze. "Besides, I like to be the one taking care of you instead of the other way around all the time." He smiles, and it reaches all the way to his eyes. "Okay?"_ _

__Conrad squeezes Yuuri's hands back, just a little longer than necessary. "Okay."_ _

__Yuuri reaches up and touches his face. "They feel dry enough now. Lets try to peel them."_ _

__Conrad's eyebrows raise in questioning. "Peel them?"_ _

__"Mhm. Look, like this." Yuuri's fingers scratch against the edge of the mask before a small piece of it comes up. He takes it between his fingers and pulls gently, the mask peeling away from his face. "It might hurt a little, but your skin will feel as soft as a cloud."_ _

__Conrad watches in slight worry as Yuuri continued to peel his off, face scrunching in pain at times. Yuuri catches his expression and laughs lightly. "Don't worry, Conrad. It isn't that bad. Try it for yourself."_ _

__Although he really didn't know what he was doing, Conrad tries to copy Yuuri's motions. It took awhile, but once he finally got an edge up and started peeling, it wasn't as bad as he thought. It did look rather weird to have peeling black skin hanging off his face, though. Of course Yuuri got a big kick out of but he did have to admit, the result was very pleasing._ _

__He now knew why Yuuri had been so obsessed over his hair. The first time he had pressed his hands to Yuuri's face he immediately decided he was never removing them. Yuuri's skin, already very soft and fair, felt as smooth as marble. It was like an unstoppable addiction. Conrad traced all over Yuuri's face, first his cheeks then dipping low to his chin and then trailing high to his forehead. Other times he just simply cupped Yuuri's face and held it._ _

__Yuuri grew tired of it very quickly._ _

__"I'm trying to read and I can't see with your hands over my eyes Conrad," Yuuri said in the closest thing to a scold as he would dare to use towards Conrad._ _

__Conrad withdraws his hands and places them in front of him for his chin to rest on. He was laying on his stomach beside Yuuri, the best position to comfortably feel his face. "Sorry, Yuuri."_ _

__"That's the third time you've said that," Yuuri says, eyes scanning across his phone screen. "And you always just do it again."_ _

__"I can't help it." Conrad positions himself closer to Yuuri on the bed, now laying on his side next to him. "Your face is simply too soft."_ _

__Yuuri sighs. "I'm going to regret using that mask, aren't I."_ _

__Conrad smiles innocently, cocking his head to the side. "Why would you say something like that?"_ _

__Yuuri drops his head into his arm, staring at Conrad sideways from his stomach. "Oh, no particular reason. Just a little annoying pest who can't keep his hands to himself."_ _

__"If I recall correctly, a certain other pest had his hands glued in my hair only a short while ago."_ _

__Yuuri huffs, flipping around onto his back. "Hair and faces are different. At least you could still see."_ _

__Conrad gently leans his head onto Yuuri's chest, his hand placed on his stomach. "I'm very sorry, Yuuri."_ _

__"Yeah, yeah, I know," he grumbles, hand sneaking down to brush through brown locks. Conrad's own hand drifts up from Yuuri's stomach to his face, fingers ghosting over the skin._ _

__"I suppose we will both just stick to our interests," Conrad says, smiling with his eyes closed._ _

__"I'm interested in sleeping now, is that okay?"_ _

__"Completely okay."_ _


End file.
